Fullmetal Alchemist Risou's Story
by shallowxsleep
Summary: A story based off the FMA's story line. The difference, though, is that it is in the point of view of my character Risou Cario


**Fullmetal Alchemist**

I rushed home as fast as I could. My legs were sore but I had to get home and show mama what I caught at the river. I almost decided to stop and rest but I kept going. Finally I could start to see our house…

"Mama! Look! Look what I caught! Isn't it great?"

I showed her my prize with great satisfaction. It was a rainbow fish… Or at least that was what I called it. It shone many different colors in the sun. I held the jar up to my mother. She simply nodded not even looking at it, "That's nice Risou…"  
I blinked but showed no negative emotion. Instead I smiled at her and ran off again; this time to release the fish.

I nearly got hit by my papa's car as I ran into the street. He cursed at me but I didn't mind him. I simply looked up at his car and smiled waving as I ran. I saw another head in the passengers' seat but I simply thought it was one of his friends so I didn't stop to see.

I got to the river and ran to the water's edge. It was beautiful; Pure water. You can even see to the bottom. I smiled at my catch and let it back into its home, "Swim home little one. Go to your mama and papa…"

I watched him as he swam off and smiled thinking about his family life- Probably a nice little homely family that spent time together and enjoyed each other's company. I thought of papa and mama and looked at the ground. I thought for a minute then looked back at the water. My fish was out of sight now. I smiled, "Maybe I'll meet your mama some day like you met mine…"

I stood and stared into the water a little more then started running back home leaving my jar that I caught the fish in at the river. I ran into the house and started running to my room. I glanced into the living room on my way and stopped. The person I saw earlier in my papa's car was sitting on our couch. Sure that wasn't strange at all but… She was a couple of years younger than me. Maybe just five…

I walked over to papa in the kitchen and tugged on his pants, "Papa… Who is that girl you brought home?"

Papa had a scary mean look on his face. I took a step back but stared at him still, a bit scared. He stared back at me with a knife in his hand, "Leave her alone! She doesn't deserve any attention you hear?!"

He waved the knife around. I took another step. His footing seemed to follow mine. I looked at his face – He was drunk. My eyes widened, "Y-Yes sir…"  
I was about to turn and run back to my room when I felt a sharp stinging in my right arm. I looked at it. Papa had stabbed me. My eyes swelled. Water started to flow to them. I cringed in pain trying not to cry. A few whimpers came out of me. That must have angered papa because he slammed me into the wall before pulling the knife out and walking away, "Damn cry baby…"

I stared at my arm as blood dripped to my fingers then the floor. Tears flowed out of my eyes as I grabbed my arm in pain. Yells started coming out of my mouth uncontrollably. I heard foot steps and feared it was papa. I looked up and saw auntie. I never feared her. She never hurt me in any way. She seemed to ignore me a lot but she never struck me or anything.

She bent down to my level on the floor, "Shh! You'll wake the baby! Go to your room and I'll get some bandages after I see if she woke up…"

I forced myself to stop and nodded getting up and walking to my room. I sat on the floor and waited. I started to drift to sleep when I heard footsteps. My eyes sprung open in hopes it was auntie but these steps seemed heavier then mamas or aunties.

My door flew open as it revealed the stern face of papa. He still looked drunk. He took heavy steps as I tried to scoot back. My hands slipped from the pool of blood beneath me. I cringed as I lay on the ground in fear. I saw papa's hand come down then I felt a searing pain across my face. I tried to bear it. The pain in my arm was much worse then the one on my face.

He glared at me, "Did you tell your Aunt that I cut you?!"  
I stared horrified, "N-no sir… I didn't…"  
His eyes narrowed, "You lie!"  
I tried getting up, "No! I didn't! I promise! I've been good!"

I then felt like puking. I held my stomach as I realized he had kicked me. I coughed into my hand – Blood… I tasted it in my mouth.

"Now then… Did you tell my sister that I cut you?!"

I knew if I kept saying no he'd only cause more pain to me, "Yes sir… I did…"  
He glared at me again. I saw his fist come and hit me in the face. I felt pain all around my body. Finally, he left the room. I cringed. I wanted to cry so badly. He had caused my head to bleed and had reopened some wounds from the past.

I lay down on my floor in the pool of blood. I was too weak now to get up. I was tired…

OOO

Dreaming

-Staring at reflection in the rivers waters-  
'I look so old… I don't look my age... I don't look 18...'

"Nii-San!"

-Turns to see a girl he'd never seen before in reality-

"Nii-San… Are you okay?"

-He smiles-  
"Yes Liz… I'm fine…"

-She smiles-  
"Its nice tonight Nii-San…"

-Nods and stares at water again-  
"The water is no longer pure and clean… Like it used to be when I was kid…"

-She stares at him-  
"Huh? Oh ya… It changed…"

-He looks at ground-  
"Almost as if all my sins have gone into the water and made it turn into evil clouds of smoke…"

-Stares at him-  
"Nii-San never did any sins… He's good to me!"

-Stares then smiles-  
-She hugs him-  
-Hugs back-

"Thanks Liz… I needed to hear that…"

-Closes eyes while holding her-  
-Opens and sees blood all over his body-  
-Looks around and sees he's at home in an 11 year old body-  
-Feels a searing pain in the chest-

Blackout

End Dream  
OOO

I sat up quickly and yelled out loud. I looked out my window. It was dark out… It had to still be morning. I went up to it and looked for papa's car. It was gone. It had to be at least 4 am. That was when papa left for work.

I heard my creak open. I turned quickly as my eyes widened. A head poked into my room and stared at me, "I… I heard a scream… Are you… Alright?"

I stared trying to focus my eyes to the darkness. It was that girl papa told me not to talk to. I nodded slightly, "I had a bad dream…"

"Oh… I'm sorry… I had one too…"

It was silent for a while. She finally spoke up, "So… My name's Elizabeth… What's yours?"

My eyes widened. I thought of that girl from my dream but though it was nothing, "I'm Risou…"

We both smiled. She walked in and closed the door behind her, "Oh! You're bleeding…"

I blinked, "Huh? Oh… This? It's nothing…"

The blood had dried up on me. It was kinda hard for me to move, "I'll wash up tomorrow at the river…"

We talked for a while until the sun started coming up then she went back to her room. I didn't know where papa told her to sleep. I didn't dare go out and find out in case I got caught.

OOO

Weeks passed by with no problems. Mama and Auntie didn't mind us playing together. If we got caught by papa though then we'd be in trouble. Mama soon started saying things like, "Go get your sister." Or "Tell your brother…"

Since mama was saying so we considered each other as brother and sister. She started calling me Nii-San. I just stuck with Liz for her.

One day… Papa got off work early. Liz and I scrambled to get into the house. She ran as fast as she could to it which I found out was in the very back of our house. It was our storage room. There were many boxes in there and it was very crowded…

I ran into my room and shut the door, 'Please… Please don't come in here…'  
I heard him yelling and there were girlish screams after. My eyes widened.

He was hurting her. Just like he hurt me… Elizabeth…

No he can't do this to her! I won't let him.

I ran out of my room and past the kitchen. I was out the door in a second and I heard Mama's cry for me to get back in the house. I ignored and ran as fast as I could to the back of the house.

I saw him holding her by her hair and hitting her in the face. My eyes narrowed and I ran towards him, diving for his leg. I bit as hard as I could and I heard his yell. I felt a great force in my side and I let go as I was pushed back a few feet.

At least he let her go. The wind was knocked out of me but I still managed to yell to her, "Liz run!!!"

She only stood with her head down. Why wasn't she listening to me?!

Papa's attention was turned to me and he hurled a couple fists at me. Once I was too weak to even stand he went back to hurting Elizabeth. All I could do is watch and close my eyes in pain until I finally blacked out.

OOO

Dreaming

-He was staring at his father, sitting on his bed, in an 11 year old body-  
-He gave a confused look then shook his head-

"Anyway… Today is the day. Get the thing while I and your mom hide. If they ask we went shopping but they can have it…"

-Gives an annoyed look-  
"Ya, fine"

Blackout

End Dream

OOO

I woke up in my bed and thought about the events that happened.  
It was my fault. She got beat because of me. No more… I couldn't be so careless any more.

Things went on like this for five more years. Dad beat Liz and I on a regular basis and she insisted on still playing with me know matter how much trouble she'd get in. I didn't mind getting the beatings… I was used to them after all, but I didn't want to not play with her…

Things were about the same. Dad didn't beat me nearly as much anymore. I was 13 at this point and she was only 10. She had no say still in the beatings. I learned to stay out of it though… I knew now that if I got involved, it'd only make things worse.

OOO

"Shut up and kiss me…" I said, close to her face as close can be. She smiled and obeyed my command. We jumped at the sudden knock at the door. I ushered her to hide and once hidden I opened the door.

"Nii-San!" Elizabeth came in clutching my leg bawling, "Papa hit me again!"

My eyes softened as I saw my sister needed me to comfort her once again, "Elizabeth… It's alright. Stop crying. A few hits won't kill you. I'm not saying it is ok for him to do it but… Heh, you'll be fine… And if he ever makes you bleed a lot, I'll do something about it"

She hugged me a bit tighter, "I hope so… Come out and play later, ok Risou?"  
I slowly nodded as Elizabeth ran out of my room. I hate him… My father, that bastard. I could only support her and make her feel better. I couldn't do anything else. In that case, I had to tell her she wouldn't die. He wouldn't kill her. He didn't kill me. Besides, he was using her for something… Why would he kill her?

I turned around and sat on the bed, "Naoko… You can come out now…"  
She followed after me on the bed placing a hand on my chest and kissing me deeply. I kissed back and laid down on my back. She broke the kiss, teasing me as usual. I gave her my normal calm look. She can't stand that look and not do anything about me giving it to her.

She hesitated for a minute – twitching; her way of holding back. I simply laughed and mocked her. She gave me a smug look and slapped me. I flinched. She then caught me off guard and kissed me again unbuttoning my shirt slowly.

Once completely unbuttoned, I helped her take it off. Only moments later did we heard the footsteps of my step father. I was told, only about a year ago, that he was my step father and that my real father left me because he didn't want me… But, isn't that the typical story?

She hid just as he opened the door, "Why is your shirt off?"

I looked around for an excuse, "It's hot…"  
He gave me a confused look, "It's 58 degrees out!"

I shrugged, "I told you it's hot…"

He gave me another confused look then shook his head, "Anyway… Today is the day. Get the thing while me and you mom hide. If they ask we went shopping but they can have it…"

Those words… They're so familiar, but from where?

I wanted to throw a punch at him, "Ya fine"

As soon as the door shut, Naoko came out of her hiding spot as I yelled, "Elizabeth isn't a thing! She is living! Not some toy he can just give away! Why does he think that?! It's wrong…"

Naoko tried calming me, "Risou, it's ok. Don't get so worked up –"

"No! She is my sister! We may not be related and they may have only gotten her to sell her but I don't care!" I screamed.

Naoko's eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

I looked at her forgetting she was there, "Uh… Nothing. Um… You have to go… I have to do something"

Naoko nodded understandingly as I led her out my bedroom back door. She stared at me for a second before saying, "Don't do anything crazy k?"

I nodded and kissed her goodbye. This would probably be the last time I see her or anyone else in this world…

OOO

I sent Elizabeth to buy me something she'll never find at the store just so she wouldn't see what was going to happen. My parents are in the kitchen. They are gathering some surviving food… If they even survive. I'm sitting in the living room watching the door.

Twenty minutes passed since I closed my eyes. My parents were quiet. I may have fallen asleep but I am not sure right now. I rubbed my eyes and sat up looking towards the kitchen.

Blood… All over… My eyes widened. As I kept looking more and more into the kitchen I saw two guys pulling daggers out of my parents. They looked over at me smiling evily.  
I cringed as they walked over to me holding their blood stained daggers up, "Where is it?! The talking one!!"

I flinched at their tone of voice and shrugged. I got up and started walking backwards so I could keep an eye on them.

I wasn't ready to die. I only realized this now. I thought I'd be fine dying earlier but now I'm not so sure. Age 13 is too young… I've got to-

OOO

'Where am I? Who am I? What's going on?' I fumbled around for something to pull myself up with while my eyes adjusted to the lighting around me. I stood up and looked at a broken mirror in front of me. I was in a 17 year olds body. I looked down below me. I was standing in the middle of a well decorated circle.

I looked around and saw blood every where. It was old and was stained into things now though.

I walked around the house into different rooms. I looked through everything in every room. In the last room I looked in I found a journal titled, "Possession of: Risou Cario"

I raised an eyebrow, "Who is Risou Cario?"

I thumbed through the pages reading some here and there, "Who's Elizabeth?"

"Uh… I… Am… Who are you? Why are you in my house?" Asked a girl about 14 years of age.

I shrugged, "I don't know the answer to either of those questions…"

She gave me a confused look, "Y-you look… Like my brother, Risou…"

I laughed, "You mean the loser in this book?"

She simply nodded. I rolled my eyes, "Ya, right… I'm not him…"

She kept nodding as tears filled her eyes, "It is you! It worked! My transmutation worked! You are back!"

She ran up to me and hugged me tightly, "It's been 5 years. Five long years! I thought it didn't work! I really did!"

I twitched, "Let go of me you pig!"

She stepped back, "Don't you remember? Five years ago you told me to go buy you something from the store…"

Flash Back

"Hey Liz!"

"Ya?"

"Come here for a sec…"

"What is it Nii-San?"

"Can you go to the store and buy me some… Uh… Buy me a com…puter…"

"What's that?"

"I don't know! Just go look for it!"

"If you don't know why do you wa-"

"Liz!!"

"Alright Nii-San!!!"

End Flash Back

"… I never did find that thing but what I did find was you, mama, and papa dea…" tears poursed from her eyes as she said this, "I cared that they died but not hardly as much as I did for you. I attempted human transmutation to bring you back… But, I was positive it didn't work… I was wrong though… IT DID WORK!"

I blinked, "Uh… Ya… Sure…"

She gave me a look I couldn't stand to look at so I can't even describe it, "You mean… You don't remember?"  
I shook my head. She looked at me thoughtfully, "Take your shirt off"

"WHAT?!" I yelled stepping back, "If I really am your brother… You have a sick, sick mind!"

I got a disgusted look from her, "No baka! Just do it and you'll see what I'm going to do… At least, it better be on your upper body…"

I glared at her but soon took it off. She searched me till she poked my upper back right about at the base of my neck.

"Found it…" she said in a "Not-So-Happy" tone, "You are… Just as I thought… You are a sin… Your ouroboris is right here"

She poked me again, "You do know about the sins right?"

I nodded slowly, "I don't know how but… The seven deadly sins?"

She nodded back at me, "Well… Now its eight. But… Never mind… Nii-San…"

I stared at her for a minute then looked away biting my lip, "Ya?"

A bright smile appeared on her face as she hugged me, "Let's hang out! Please?"

I sighed and shruged, "I suppose…"

She squealed and grabbed my hand, "Come on!"

OOO

Never – And I mean NEVER – go places with a little girl who claims to be your sister! I swear it's, "Buy me this!" and "Buy me that!" every second!

. . .

Ok, ok… So I'm exaggerating a little…

FINE! She only said that like once… I probably would have bought it for her but seeing how I just came 'alive'… I had no… money? Whatever that is. I'm just glad I'm alone now in… Some… Strange place… I have no idea where I am…

"Ha ha ha… Sadist finally came to join us!"

My head turned in every direction trying to find where the sinister voice had come from, "Who Sadist?"

I jumped back as a little boy jumped in front of me – though he was not the source of the voice, "You are duh!"

Two women came out from the shadows. They looked alike with a few differences. My eyes widened. On their upper chest was that thing… What was it anyway?

Flash Back

"… You are a sin… Your ouroboris is right here… You do know about the sins right?"

"I don't know how but… The seven deadly sins?"

End Flash Back

I gritted my teeth, "So you're the sins…"

The one with the sinister voice finally showed himself, "Yep… You are too.. You can cause pain or pleasure – not that you'd want to do that – with just a touch of your hand! You control it though… Here! Try it on this kid!"

--- To be continued


End file.
